


【索香】王子的诅咒

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grand Line is Magical, Humor, M/M, Mellorine Sanji, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, jealous Zoro, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治请Lady叫他王子，索隆叫他王子，所以索隆是Lady...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【索香】王子的诅咒

索隆不是没有想过要是厨子用对待女人的方式对待自己会怎么样。

对女人百般讨好，阿谀奉承，对男人，尤其是自己，永远都是恶言相向，整天凶巴巴的，明明是恋人的说。

虽然厨子跟自己在一起，但看着他整天在女人身边转圈圈，梅洛琳梅洛琳的喊，说他没吃醋就是在自欺欺人了。

因此每次厨子说了什么智障话，索隆就忍不住要挑衅他。

「真是太好吃了，山治君。」娜美品尝着小蛋糕，由衷的讚美。

「的确很美味，谢谢你，厨师先生。」罗宾也露出微笑。

「Lady请叫我王子。」厨子凹了个自以为帅气的愚蠢造型，对着船上的两个女人投掷爱心。

「王子。」索隆面无表情的说。

这样的对话不是没发生过。通常接下来的走向是，王子会炸毛，然后跟绿藻打成一团，其他人习以为常。但今天却不是这样。

山治闭上眼睛，一手按着胸口，拿着托盘的手高高举过头顶，嘴里的菸飘出爱心形状的烟雾，他高声咏唱：「啊～恋爱就像飓风，我已深陷其中～我对你的爱即将把我溺毙，我却无法自拔～」

他像颗小陀螺似的高速旋转到索隆身边，在他面前稳稳的停住，单膝跪下，对着索隆举起手中的托盘。「您忠贞的仆人为您献上今天的下午茶点心，是我带着满满的爱意用心烘焙出来的。请享用～」

索隆目瞪口呆的看着金发男人，其他人的下巴全落到地上，娜美手中的小蛋糕掉了她都没发现，就连一向冷静的罗宾都露出了惊讶的表情。

「厨子，你发疯了吗？」索隆不敢相信的问。

「是的，我为了你而疯狂，但我一点都不介意。你的爱就是我的支柱，我愿追随你至天涯海角！」山治不停的扭来扭去，托盘却神奇的非常平稳。

「你这混蛋开什么玩笑！想打架吗？」被恶心到的索隆忍不住拔出刀，准备和厨子来上一场。

他按照平常的模式，朝着厨子一刀挥去，但山治却没有抬起腿抵挡，甚至还击，只是稍稍往后退开，距离够远到不会受重伤，但还是被刀尖划破了脸颊。

「山治！」乔巴尖叫着冲到山治身边，仔细检查他脸上的伤。同时娜美也对索隆开火。「索隆！你干什么！？」

索隆呆愣在原地，他没料到自己会真的伤到山治，刚刚那一刀他根本没认真。 **但是他自己不躲开的！不是我的错！** 索隆压着罪恶感，在心里为自己开脱。

「娜美桑，请不要责怪索隆桑！」山治让乔巴拿纸巾按着他的脸颊暂时止血，微微转向娜美。

「索…索隆桑？」乌索普在背景里弱弱的疑惑。

「你为什么不反击？像平常那样踢他啊！」娜美皱着眉责骂。

「我死也不会踢他的！」山治露出迷恋的笑容。「这就是我的骑士道！」

「乔巴，厨子坏掉了。」这样的厨子太诡异了，索隆觉得有必要让船医检查一下他的精神状况。

「…啊…噢！」乔巴终于从震惊状态回神，拖着山治往医疗室前进。山治乖乖的让乔巴把他带走，但一路上仍然不停对索隆投射爱心。「请不要自责，索隆桑！我知道那是你对我表达爱的方式！」

「厨师小哥是怎么回事？」医疗室的门关上后，弗兰奇才开口。

索隆把刀收回刀鞘，开始机械式的嚼着他的特制无糖小蛋糕，眼睛盯着医疗室的方向，没有回答。

***

厨子回厨房准备晚餐了。乔巴宣称山治没有检查出问题。他们到医疗室后山治就恢复了正常，谈吐举止都跟平常没有两样，甚至对乔巴的大惊小怪感到不耐。脸上的伤只是擦伤，贴快胶布就好了。

如果乔巴这么说，那大概就是山治在开索隆的玩笑吧，为了看他懵逼的表情。好，他成功了。

但索隆很怀疑。就算臭厨子想整他，应该没办法做得那么绝。他曾经说过看到他的脸就想吐，虽然一边说一边亲上去了，完美诠释了口嫌体正直是什么意思。但把跟女人说的话拿来跟自己说，怎么想都不可能。

多想无用，索隆脱掉上衣开始锻鍊。今天天气很好，他选择在草地上挥哑铃。

…1130…1131……

索隆舞动着手臂，汗水淋漓让全身都闪着粼粼的水光。肌肉鼓起，结实的线条显示了精壮的男人身上没有一丝赘肉。

…1132。

「Lady们和混蛋们，吃饭了！」厨子打开厨房门对着甲板喊。

索隆停下锻鍊，转头看向山治。山治的目光和他对上，他上下扫视了索隆一遍，接着喷出大量的鼻血。

**噗噗噗噗噗！**

山治飞上了天，比在海底那次还要远。

「哇啊啊啊啊！山治！」乌索普尖叫。

「医生！快叫医生！」乔巴惊慌失措。

「你就是医生！」娜美恼怒的敲了乔巴的帽子一下，但担心的望着正从天上掉下来的山治。「路飞，帮个忙。」

「噢！」路飞吹起了气球，给坠落的山治一个缓冲。山治摔到气球肚上，弹起来，落入索隆怀里。

乔巴已经从医疗室拿来了山治血型的血包。有了人鱼岛的经验，乔巴准备的山治血包数量比最会受伤的路飞和索隆还多。

山治的头枕在索隆腿上，吊着血包，神智不清却仍然在喃喃唸着；「幸…幸福的一击…」

索隆莫名其妙的搔搔头，帮山治把鼻血擦干净。

虽然没有人明白山治到底是看到了什么才会兴奋过度，但他毕竟是个变态厨子，他的脑波一般人无法理解，大家都习惯了。

其他人都去吃饭了，留下索隆和山治仍然在草地上，让索隆照看吊血包的山治。布鲁克把索隆的份拿来给他，索隆一边吃一边观察昏迷的厨子。

索隆正开始舔吃空的盘子时，山治醒了。他一睁开眼，印入眼帘的就是两块健壮的胸肌。

**噗噗！**

又是一阵鼻血。山治难受的歪过头，闭上眼睛发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

「不…不行了…太养眼……」

「圈圈，你到底怎么回事？」索隆放下盘子，皱着眉，伸出手想把山治的脸掰正，触碰却让山治猛的一抖。

「啊啊！温暖的大手捧着我的脸！这份温柔让我彷彿置身于天堂！」山治眼冒爱心，躺在地上的身子到处乱扭。「等等！这是膝枕吗？我何德何能有这样的荣幸啊！是上辈子积了足够的功德才让这辈子的我能够享福吗？」

索隆看着在自己腿上发花痴的山治，嘴角抽搐。身上的汗水已经干了，索隆准备把上衣穿回去，却被山治抓住衣服。

「别穿！」山治咕噜的爬起来，跪坐在索隆面前，紧紧揪着他手中的衣服，稍稍拉扯，眼中带着哀求。「如此美味的画面让我多欣赏一下！」

「少发神经了，臭厨子！」索隆皱着眉，一把将上衣扯回去，套到头上。他穿好了衣服，却发现山治抱着膝盖在角落缩成一团，整个人一片阴暗，一边嘟囔着什么太可惜了。

「喂，厨子，我还要。」索隆踢踢山治，把空盘子递给他。

「好的！乐意效劳！」忧郁一扫而空，山治咻的跳起来，接过索隆的盘子转了个圈，丢了颗爱心给他，便三步并作两步的跳上楼梯，进入厨房。

留在甲板上的索隆听着从厨房传出来的吵闹。

「山治！我要肉！」

「臭橡胶滚远点！这是要给我的亲亲索隆桑的！」

「山治偏心！」

「废话！那可是我最爱的索隆桑！」

「啊啦，最爱的是剑士先生吗？」

「罗宾酱不要嫉妒，你一样是我的最爱！娜美桑也是！我对你们的爱永无止尽！」

「好好，知道了。」

「唷齁齁齁齁，索隆先生现在跟娜美小姐和罗宾小姐是同等地位了吗？」

「世界上没有任何事物能够比拟我对他们三个的爱！索隆桑，娜美桑，罗宾酱！我对你们的爱至死不渝！」

平常听习惯的恶心发言加入自己的名字后不知怎么的让索隆觉得很丢脸。这就是那两个女人平时的感觉吗？

「由山治说出索隆桑听起来好怪，还是绿藻好听点。」

「你个臭长鼻子不准这样叫索隆桑！我他妈踢死你喔！」

「诶诶诶！明明就是你取的！」

「索隆桑是男神！你他妈不要把他跟绿藻相提并论！」

索隆要吐了。

「 **嗷！** 真是SUPER恶心！」

「我也没胃口了…」

「乔巴你不吃了吗？那给我！」

「老子懒得理你们。」

厨房门砰的打开。山治再次像小旋风一般转到索隆面前，微微鞠躬。「久等了！索隆亲亲的续盘！」

「我…觉得有点反胃…」

倒不是说索隆常有不想吃东西的时候，但要是他敢这么说，通常的结果是山治会硬掰开他的嘴，把食物全部倒进去逼他吃掉，一边怒吼不准浪费粮食！

但山治却反常的没有叫骂，反而露出担忧的表情。「怎么了？我去煮点解油腻的茶好了，顺便叫乔巴来给你看看。」

「不用了。」索隆拉住正要转身回厨房的山治。山治盯着被捉住的手腕，脸颊变得通红。

「索…索隆桑…」山治惊慌的看着索隆，眼中带着不安，看着索隆越来越靠近。

「不要那样叫我。」索隆皱着眉，吻上山治的唇。

索隆搂着山治，手指穿入金色的发丝，舌头钻进分开的唇瓣，却发现山治没有回应。索隆奇怪的退开来，发现山治头顶冒着烟，眼睛瞪得老大却没有焦距，能见的皮肤全都红的像龙虾，整个人非常僵硬，像是被石化了。

「 **乔巴！厨子又坏掉了！** 」索隆大喊。

乔巴跑出厨房，看见在索隆怀里僵硬的像根木头的山治，惊慌的大叫。「索隆！你做了什么！？」

「没做什么…就亲了他。」索隆有点担心，厨子的样子很不对劲。他的吻难道有毒？可是以前亲那么多次都没事……

「他心跳过快，得赶快让他冷静。」乔巴变成人形，把山治从索隆怀里抱走，跟出来的路飞已经从石化的山治手中偷走了索隆的续盘。

「这到底是怎么回事？」弗兰奇摸着下巴非常困惑。

「山治从下午开始就好不正常。」乌索普说。

「就好像山治先生把索隆先生当成女士一样对待了呢！害我的心都嫉妒了，虽然我没有心。唷齁齁齁！」布鲁克啜着红茶。

「的确，下午发生了什么让山治对索隆改变态度吗？」娜美努力回想。

「是因为剑士先生叫了厨师先生王子的关系吧。」罗宾一如以往一语道破盲点。

「因为山治说Lady要叫他王子，所以叫了他王子的索隆就变成Lady了吗？」乌索普反推。

「哈哈哈哈，索隆是Lady！」路飞笑到在地上打滚。

「闭嘴！」索隆气急败坏的怒吼。

「灵感来了！我决定写一首曲子，名为『Lady Zoro』！」布鲁克从爆炸头里摸出小提琴。

「不准！」索隆露出鲨鱼牙。

「这是什么诅咒啊？王子的诅咒？所以以后王子这个词都不能说了？不然就会被山治当成Lady？」乌索普开始发抖。看到索隆的下场，他才不要！山治的恶言恶语他非常喜欢。

「当Lady好像有很多好处呢！当Lady的话山治就会给我肉吗？」路飞摸着下巴思考。

「但厨师小哥跟娜美大姊和妮可．罗宾在一起的时候反应也没那么激烈啊。」弗兰奇还是不懂。

「因为剑士先生对厨师先生来说更特别吧。」罗宾笑着解答。

「没错，即使山治君很帅，但我不会想亲他。」娜美附和。「他也不会想亲我。」

「他明明就整天说要亲你。」索隆努力不让醋意漏出来，但浓浓的醋味所有人都闻到了。

「但他不会真的亲。」娜美难得的没有刁难索隆，耐心的跟他解释。「要是我真的做出要亲他的动作，他一定会逃走。」

「然后再乱编借口。」乌索普在旁边帮腔。

「呵呵，大家都很了解厨师先生呢。」罗宾捂嘴轻笑。

索隆突然转身，往医疗室走去。大家都很有默契的让他离开了。路飞还在思考是不是当Lady就有肉吃。

「谘询费一百万贝里唷！」

啧，魔女。

***

「不要让他太兴奋了。」乔巴在离开医疗室前再次叮咛。

「那又不是我能控制的。」索隆嘀咕。

「总之，你们保持距离。」乔巴严厉的告诉索隆，关上房门。

索隆坐到床边的椅子上，盯着仍然闭着眼睛的厨子。

「我知道你醒了。」索隆说。「你不需要睁开眼睛，听我说就好。」

「我不知道你是不是真的中了诅咒还什么的，但我不希望你把我当成Lady对待。」

「你不喜欢吗？」山治闭着眼睛问。

「我喜欢原来的你。」索隆握上山治的手，感觉他震了一下，但没有抽开。「我喜欢整天和我打架，骂我绿藻头，跟我平等的那个你。」

索隆终于懂了。山治对女人的喜爱是建立在把她们当作信仰。他把女人视为神明，虽然几乎到了盲目崇拜的程度，但在山治的心中，喜欢女人和喜欢索隆从来不是一回事。他对女人如此虔诚，不可能做出亵渎她们的事。就像娜美说的，他再喜欢女人，也绝不会想跟她们发生关系。索隆不一样。索隆就是索隆。是跟他平等的对手，是伙伴，是恋人。他可以跟索隆做任何他想做的事。但如果把索隆捧到跟女人一样的位置，他就会变得高不可攀，遥不可及，只能远观不可亵玩焉。不是说索隆的地位比女人低，而是这两者毫无比拟性。有人会把宗教与爱情混为一谈，但山治不要。这两者是分开的。他要敬爱女人，也要恋爱索隆。

「如果我再叫你王子一次，你会恢复吗？」索隆用拇指在山治的手上画着小圈圈。

「只有Lady才叫我王子。」山治睁开眼睛，湛蓝的眼眸对上索隆。

「那…臭厨子，白痴圈圈，色河童，靶子眉，Mr.鼻血…」索隆细数着他取过的所有绰号。「是说根本没有Lady叫你王子吧？」

「少囉嗦！」山治红了脸，抬起腿轻踢了索隆的头一下。「这是报复你砍伤我帅气的脸庞。呜呜…我破相了，没有Lady会爱我了！」

「无所谓，有我爱你就够了。」索隆摸着头，露出招牌邪笑，他的厨子回来了。他俯身靠向山治。「如果我现在吻你，你不会又兴奋过度吧？」

「跟你接吻，我永远都很兴奋。」山治笑着捉住索隆的衣领，合上两人之间的距离。

***

「啊～娜美桑和罗宾酱就像沙漠中的一抹甘泉，滋润了我干枯的心～」山治一如既往的一边跳扭扭舞一边对两位女士献殷勤。

「谢谢你，山治君。」娜美接过点心，罗宾也露出微笑道谢。

山治对着两位女士一鞠躬。「Lady请叫我王子。」

「啊啊啊！出现了！那句咒语！」乌索普尖叫。「谁都不准叫他那个称谓！」

「王子。」

所有头都转向发出声音的方向。路飞挖着鼻孔看着山治。「我是Lady 。」

「你他妈哪是Lady啊，臭橡胶！」山治怒吼着一脚踢过来，被路飞躲开。

「我是要成为海贼王的Lady！快给我肉！」路飞到处乱跑避免被山治捉到。

「你少污辱Lady了！他妈的给我站住！」

「为什么没用？咒语失效了吗？我要肉嘛，山治！」

「唷齁齁齁齁，灵感又来了！我要写一首曲子，名为『Lady Luffy』！」

「好耶！布鲁克快点写！我要听！」

「你他妈别跑！快点向Lady道歉！」

「你们好吵！」

「啊啊～生气的娜美桑也是那么的美丽！」

在草地上睡觉的索隆微微睁开眼睛，看着再次对着娜美发花痴的恋人，露出微微的笑容。

「呵呵，船上的醋味好像消失了呢！」

「我们的醋用完了吗？我帮山治写到购物清单上好了。」

「乔巴，你太纯洁了。」


End file.
